Dude, have you seen my arm?
by QuinnBridget
Summary: Jesse and Chester from "Dude wheres my car?" end up stranded in Silent Hill when there car disappears. Please R/R! More to come. Rated PG13 for a bit of language and violence


I do not own ANY of these characters, I do not own "Dude where's my car", "Silent Hill 2", "Silent Hill, Take That, Madonna, Nsync or Britney Spears. Please R&R! Jesse and Chester had just found their car and were driving carefree without any idea where they were. "Dude, what's that thing" Jesse said laughing and pointing out the front of the car but was to late as whatever it was thudded heavily under the wheels of the car. "Dude, I think we hit something." Chester said trying but still failing to see what it was, they were surrounded by thick fog. He backed the car up and they climbed out to see what it was. "Ooh dude what is it?" Chester asked trying to figure out what the disfigured thing was. "Hit it with a stick dude" Jesse replied grabbing a stick off the side of the road. "No you hit it dude." Chester said stepping away from the thing. "No you dude." "No no no dude you hit it." "Fine dude your such a wuss." Jesse said and whacked it once hard with the stick. They both quickly jumped back. It didn't move. "Dude, i think we killed it." Jesse declared. They both leaned in and said in unison "SWEET" "But what the hell is it?" Getting closer to the thing still. It looked like it was wearing a skintight straitjacket and didn't have facial features. Suddenly it contorted, let out a loud shriek and quickly crawled across the ground away from them into the fog until it could no longer be seen. "Dude that was messed up." Chester said and they both turned back around to get into their car. "Dude, where's your car?" Chester said looking cluelessly around as if it was going to appear suddenly in front of him. "I don't know dude" Jesse said doing the same. "Dude the car is gone." Chester said shaking his arms around like an ape. After much arguing they set forth to find their car...in the town of Silent Hill. *Scary dramatic music plays* "Dude will you turn that stupid pocket radio off, that music is kinda freakin' me out" Jesse said scrunching his face up. "Sorry dude" Chester said and turned it off.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ Jesse and Chester walked around the town for awhile, as they walked past "Neelys Bar" the pay phone outside the door rang. Chester picked up cautiously. "Hello?" "Find your car yet boys?" A coy female voice said. "Wait how did you know we lost are car?" Chester asked amazed. Who ever was on the other side of the line hung up. "Who was it dude?" Jesse asked as he whipped at the window in the door of the bar trying to see in through the thick dust on the other side. "I don't know, some chick sounded kinda hot..." Chester said. He was peering down the street at some odd shaped thing. It looked like a chubby person with a...a...triangular head? "Oops i did it again, I played with your heart and got lost in the game..." the thing was singing and skipping and dancing down the street towards them. Jesse and Chester exchanged "What The F*ck!" looks. As the thing came closer they saw that it was a chubby something or other with a triangular thing for a head. Wearing a Take That T-shirt. They both started laughing their arses off and the thing started walking towards them, still singing. "What are you laughing at?" He asked and the boys tried to stop laughing but couldn't. "Oh nothing Mr. Pyramid Head." Jesse laughed. "He must be really ugly" Chester added. "I'm not ugly!" The thing sobbed. Neither of the guys noticed the large knife behind the things back until it was brought down on Chester's arm, which popped off. The thing ran away as he moaned in pain. After Chester had stopped whining and Jesse had called him a wuss they stepped into Neelys Bar. It was deserted and empty. Behind the counter was a large box full of something marked "Health Drinks". Jesse opened the box and handed a bottle to Chester, although he had to open it for him seeing as he had only one arm. But as Chester took a drink his arm slowly grew back. "Shibby!" They both squealed and low fived. They stuffed their pockets full of them and soon departed from the bar. They walked down the street passing the many shadowed bodies walking, and slithering down the street. "This place has more sluts than anywhere else I've ever seen." Jesse claimed, running up to one of the foggy figures to get a closer look, which made his scream. It was another thing just like the one they hit with there car. The things chest opened up and spewed acid all over his face and chest. Chester ran over with a stick with nails sticking out of it, which he had conventionally found lying on the sidewalk. He whacked the thing twice and kicked it, it flung around for a second then fell still and blood oozed out of it onto the pavement. Jesse restored his health and they quickly walked down the street staying far away from the creatures. Eventually a bunch of those things ended up chasing there scared asses onto a dock and their only chance of escape was the rowboat which they then eventually ended up tipping over while arguing over who one the last round of thumb wars. But they did manage to swim, well doggy paddle their way to the shore where the "Lakeview Hotel" as the sign read. From the outside loud music could be heard. They walked in the door and into a large room...decorated with colorful banners and balloons proclaiming "happy birthday Pyri!". Music boomed out the speakers and the pyramid head guy was singing up on stage to Madonna's Like A Virgin. And sitting on the couches and chairs were several other guys with pyramid heads and a bunch of the things off the street. Some of which were dancing like Nsync on drugs. Jesse and Chester quickly were invited to party and spent most of the night dancing or singing kareoke. The party slowly died down and the things left but all they pyramids stuck around and seem be very close friends. 


End file.
